


thinking of you

by tayuyafox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayuyafox/pseuds/tayuyafox
Summary: don't ask looking at past writing and found this gem?





	thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> please be brave to read

Hi guys its me ur fav writer tayuyakitten (listen out for a yay and only get crickets)  
Me: damn it not again  
Naru: whats wrong now kitty-kat  
Sasu: yah I thought u love writing  
Me: I do but I don’t think people like it so I think of doing a lyrica one for u and naru  
Sasu: whats the song?  
Me: thinking of you by katy perry y?  
Naru: I love that song but wait ant the singer a girl O.O   
Sasu: dobe duh it’s a girl and I hope this time I get to be the dam man in this one  
Me: yes my dear neko-raven haired love u are seme naurto will sing  
Naru: ….. um y   
Me: cuz this is a sasunaru and in this sasuke dies and garra the one that he kisses >:3   
Sasu&naru: ….!!!! What   
Me: have u guys ever seen that video   
Sasu: no y  
Me: I suggest u do  
Naru: I have it a sad video and y does garra have to be the guy that takes my sasu-sama place  
Me: because I said so and boys plz do the honor!  
Naru&Sasu: we were not make-up by kitty-kat aka tayuyakitten aka kat she does not own us she does this for fun we help her and love her don’t flag her of else we will kill u *evil laughs* oh yah and for the ones that love yaoi have a cookie   
All of us including garra that was playing kingdom hearts in my room say: we hope u in joy and mews we are ur loving team (naru) oh and she does not own the song its by Katy Perry 

 

Thinking of You

 

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed

naruto was sitting on his bed thinking about sasuke its been three year sense he died 

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know  
it had been two years seen he saw him he told him if he died to move on but I cant  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do

naurto always dreamed garra was sasuke when he spent the night

If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
looking into the green was nothing like looking into the raven cold black eyes  
You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

naruto told him self all the time sasuke would want him to be happy but still sasuke to him was the best

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself  
when naruto kissed garra he hated him self cryen to him self inside  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into you

naruto would do anything to have sasuke back

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!

he though he should never let sasuke go on that mission he died with him that day

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
hes smiles at the though of there nights together  
Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay

That night naruto died in his sleep with sasuke picture in his arms

Me: finished yay  
Naruto: cryen that was so so I cant think of a word  
Sasuke: well at least naruto missed me I guess  
Garra: *hidden in a corner crying*   
Me: garra y u crying   
Garra: it was so perfect master kat  
Me: thanks garra well bye guy plz rate and commet bye


End file.
